


Green Cape (Green)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: LeviHan Week [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeviHan Week Prompt--All he could see was that green cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Cape (Green)

Green was all that he could see in the muddy terrain. She laid face down, pants dirt-caked, hair cascading the back of her head and blending into the ground. The only thing that was recognizable to Levi was the green cape with the wings of freedom on the back.

It was disgusting to kneel down in the dirt like that, but he had to make sure that Zoe was alright. Index and forefingers went to her wrist; he let out a sigh of relief upon feeling a little thump underneath the skin. He was so glad that that he had caught sight of that green or else he may not have found her in time.

“Levi?”

“I’m here,” He mumbled, pulling her up into his arms. He struggled to stand but he would get her back behind the walls before anymore hard came to her.


End file.
